The Fluff of the Feathers
by MegAMusicLover
Summary: Mmkay. My fluff filled fics are building up, this is a compilation! Fax, most likely no Niggy, Fudge, or Eggy. Well, maybe Eggy. So, hopefully funny/romantic/fluffy!
1. Poetry, Tears, Drawings and Boredom M

**Boredom, Jerks, Poetry and Tears**

The clock was ticking. Then tocking. Though, I think I saw some documentary on the human brain and it said your brain makes things up, like the difference between a tick and a tock, when in reality its the same noise. But anyhow, the noise(s) was(were) making my eye twitch. I might just go insane...

I heard Fang sigh for the... fiftieth time, I think, and finally gave in, glancing at him.

"Bored?" I muttered. He raised his dark eyes to me from where he was staring blankly at his laptop screen. He was scowling.

"No." I raised an eyebrow.

That had been my main problem, since we'd defeated Itex: boredom. It haunted me like the Voice I _still_ had in my head. I cursed it every day. _Hope you heard that voice. _

**_Yes, Max, I did... _**Can you _feel_ someone/something/a-voice-in-your-head sigh? I can._ Guess youre bored too._

**_Im not _bored_ persey, Im fed up with Fang._** I blinked in surprise; Ive gotten over the shouting out loud thing when the Voice says something insanely shocking. **Youre**_ sick of _**Fang?**

**_Yes. I can read his mind too, you know. Just ask him what he's doing on the laptop... _**Well, here we go again with cryptic messages and riddles... Hurray. Not the sarcasm Im currently choking on.

I guess Ill take the Voices advice anyway. (Die boredom, die!) (Weird, I just got a mental image of me strangling a cat.) "Whatcha doin'?" I quiried of Fang, who blinked quickly and rubbed his eyes.

"Nothing. I think Im gonna go for a fly... Ive been staring at this screen too long." He said a little too innocently. Whoa, weird image. Fang+Bambi eyes=Total annihilation of my mind. I cracked a smirk at him as he stood and stretched.

"Ive told you once, and Ill tell you again." I drawled, "Your eyes will be ruined by twenty." He rolled said human-anatomy-parts and started walking towards the sliding glass door that led outside. We had a great house, the view was awesome; and we could also take off immediatly, since we were in the mountains. We didnt have to fear anyone seeing us for what we were...

**_My goodness, Maximum, are you getting sentimental? Maybe Ill go frolick through the flowers and ride over the moon on that flying pig--oh._** I snorted, and Fang looked at me questioningly. _And this is where the irony kills you, Jeb. Seriously though, could you have picked a worse expression?_ The Voice huffed and left.

"Come with?" Fang cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Full sentence?" I mocked, but got up anyway.** (A/N bet you thought she was gonna sneak on the laptop!)**

We wordlessly headed to the edge of the cliff that was right next to our house. Stretching out our wings, contrastingly brown and white to black, we hurtled off the side of the cliff, into a steep dive. Wed done this a lot; we had way more time to enjoy flying, instead of flying for our lives. I wonder why...

I also wondered why Fang was hiding something from me on the laptop recently. For the past few days hed been shadowy and cryptic, kind of like the voice. This was the first actual day that he came out of his bedroom to see the light of day. (Hes blocked the windows in there with fabric. Apparently his eyesight is more developed than the rest of the Flocks--hes sensitive to light, bright things, and the color white. But he _can_ make his way around a pitch black room with ease.) Thank goodness it was overcast today.

We landed in a cave we'd found a while back. On the walls the Flock had carved pictures of us, to "leave our mark in this insane, cruel world" as Iggy had (dramatically) put it.

I mean, the pictures were really sweet. Some of them were the whole Flock, some of them just the siblings, or Angel and Celeste. But there was one Id found, that Im pretty sure was Nudge or Angels doing, that was quite iffy to me.

It was a girl and a boy, holding hands and looking at the moon. The boy was smiling softly at the girl while she looked tense and confused. I could almost see it in my minds eye: The girl was confused by that, this, their relationship, and the boy was just happy she hadnt yanked her hand away, yet, like she inevitably would. The girl gets up, steamed by his lack of response to her outrageous, unanswerable questions, and storms off. The boy is left, staring dejectedly after her, about to chase after her, but immensely broken and suffering from the wounds she inflicted...

I was shocked out of my reverie by fingers snapping directly in front of my face. I clutched the hand and smacked Fang with it. (I made him smack himself. Cool.)

"Max Max Max, if you wanted to hold my hand that badly, you couldve just asked..." I gasped and my face went red. From embarrassment or anger Ill never know. What I do know is that I wont take this sexism any more.

Yanking my hand out of his grip, I couldnt help but notice how his face contorted for a second and his hand followed my leaving one like a magnet, before it dropped sullenly back to his side. "One, Fang, you sexist pig! I cant believe you! Thats Iggys thing!" I fumed. I kicked him, very close to where it would hurt a lot more. But I wasnt done there, ooh no. "And two, I _dont_ want to hold your hand, and I _dont_ want to have anything to do with you in that way! Youre a disgusting, terrible, rude and idiotic jerk, and I would date anyone in the world besides you! Even _Iggy!"_ I was puffing slightly from this, and I looked down suddenly, all of my anger leaving me as suddenly as it had come.

I glanced at him, slightly terrifed at what he would do. Would he punch me? Would he kill me? Would_ I _have to kill me, for that matter?

But after waiting a full minute he still hadnt done anything. I decided to break the silence. "Fang-Look, I mean-I wasnt-I didnt..." I trailed off confusedly. Why was I stuttering!? It wasnt as if he would be hurt by those words, right!? He was just messing with me... yeah, thats right, it was all a joke to him, and any second he'd look up and laugh, brightening my world monumentally.

It was real though, and when he finally looked up, his eyes held no emotion. But they looked glassy... "Lets go back." He muttered, turning on his heel and spreading his wings again.

"Fang! I-I wasnt thinking! Dont..." But he was already gone. He'd left so fast that feathers were floating down from his takeoff site. Unbelievably, my eyes teared up. I shut them violently, and breathed deeply through my nose. I opened them again, but the tears were still there and they spilled over. I raised my hand gently and traced the carvings on the wall. All of them. Until I finally got to the one of the boy and the girl...

This wasnt happening right... wasnt the girl supposed to leave the boy to suffer? Wasnt the girl supposed to be strong and ignore the temptation, and the poison, of their relationship?

Wasnt the boy supposed to try to chase her again anyway?

But the boy was sick of waiting, of hoping, and being crushed again and again.

Was that what I was doing? Was I hurting him? Maybe he wasnt just a brick wall like we all thought he was. Had I made him... cry?

All of these angry, hurt, and selfish thoughts just fueled my futile sobbing, bringing it to a new level. I was crying for him, because of him, and because Id hurt him.

_Im a terrible person. I should rot in heck... _Id never been one for self harm, but it was looking pretty good right now.

**_Max! NO! My goddess, you can fix this. Dont you know what Fang wants? Its what you want too... its what the Flock wants. So stop ignoring it "for the sake of the Flock", because youre killing Fang every time you reject him. _**

_Reject him of what!? Its not as if hes ever clued me in to what hes doing, you know. Hes not completely inoccent!_ Stupid, blubbering and useless Max was leaving the bulding. Tough as nails Max was here again, and just as stubborn as ever.

**_Max Max Max..._** the Voice saying what Fang had said minutes before made me sniffle loudly, and it quickly continued, **_you know... just look at his laptop. If youre really clueless as to what I mean..._**

Okay, Ill admit I wasnt totally clueless. I knew. Love. The L word. But ignoring this was a lot less painful/confusing/sappy.

After a minute I got up and dusted myself off. Skimming my hands on the walls one last time before I left, I spread my wings and flew towards home. The sun was starting to come out; I hoped Fang was back in his room, so his eyes wouldnt hurt. I hoped he wasnt crying. I hoped he would forgive me...

When I got back I was disappointed; Fang wasnt here. But his laptop was still on the couch, open and running. _Twice in one day Voice, you should feel honored._ I muttered in my mind as I quickly sat on the couch and took the computer off of hibernation. There was a word document open, titled "."

Geez, even on the computer Fang was a wizard of words, I guess.

I clicked on it from the tabs bar and when it came up I gasped. About every five lines my name was mentioned. The others were mentioned too, but... not as much...

It was a bunch of poetry. A lot of it was confessions of love, or saying things like he never wanted to leave me, he was sorry that he ever had. But the thing was, his words were _beautiful._ Now, if you know me at all, in any way, even from the books, youll realize that this moment was completely out of character for me.

Goddess forbid I start being lovey-dovey or anything, but his words, that had apparently flowed freely onto the computers harddrive when he was angry, sad, or just lovesick, almost made me melt into a human-Avian hybrid puddle of goop, right then and there.

I clamly put the laptop down and then haphazardly shot out the door, speeding off to the tree house Fang went to when he was sulking, or in this case, being depressed because the girl he loves is just like Karma and Payback. **(A/N Did anyone get that?)**

When I got there the door was shut. I jiggled the handle, roughly, and banged on the door. I never was very subtle...

"If this is Iggy, go to hell. If this is Angel, sorry. If this is Nudge or Gazzy, arent you supposed to be doing your homework?!" I heard him get up and look through the peephole. Even through the tiny cut out in the wood I saw his eye widen. "And if this is Max, leave." He finished shortly.

I shut my eyes. Now, when I wanted to be... like that, with him, he just had to be on a warpath against me.

I put my forhead against the rough wood. "Fang... please, let me in." I felt and heard him kick the door. I pressed my forhead harder against it and slid down to my knees. "Im begging you. Im on my knees right now, dude. Thats as good as itll ever get. Now you have five seconds before I kill you." I tapped the door once more. I actually kind of felt the death glare he was giving me, and it sort of said, "No chance in hell."

"Dang it Fang! Youre acting like a--" His sharp voice snarked at me from behind the door. He tried to finish my sentence "disgusting, terrible, rude, and idiotic jerk? Ive heard that one before."

"Child." I said quietly. I sank to the floor completely this time, all the fight taken out of me. "Its okay though. Its only fair that I have to wait. You waited, at least a little while, for me."

Fang also slumped against the door, from what I could hear. I continued murmuring quietly to myself. And to him. The truth, the ugly, the bad, has too come out sometime. "I read your poetry. It was really... beautiful. You know, I thought flying off was my thing. Guess I see why you were so hurt when I did that. This isnt how its supposed to happen. Boy meets girl, in a terrible place maybe, but still, boy likes girl--right?--girls oblivious, until boy almost dies and she kisses boy. Boy falls in love. Girl is also in love, and is kind and happy and gives the boy her heart, because she trusts him that much. But this girl had to go and frick everything up because she had no heart to give, because boy stole it already and she was left behind, confused and hurt by this new developement.

"I can apologize for flying off Fang. If I hadnt I wouldnt have ever saved the world. I am sorry for what I said in the cave, especially in so sacred a place, but your comment was uncalled for. I got caught up in my anger... you know I do that. Your my right wing. Heck, you have my heart, and you live in my brain for many minutes of the day." I cracked a smile. But it faltered immediatly. Fang was silent. It wasnt unusual, but I was kind of hoping for more of a reaction after practically confessing undying love for him. I heard the door start to creak open too late, caught up in my thoughts, and I tumbled over onto the floor. I groaned when my head hit the hard oak.

"Oh. Sorry..." Fang helped me up. He scratched the back of his neck, looking anywhere but me.

"Uh..." I faltered, starting to blush. Crap. He had to have been talking about another Max. I just made a fool of myself. Somehow I keep doing that.

"Well... Ill.. go, now." I backtracked quickly, but Fang said something softly.

"What?" I whispered.

"Im sorry, too, Max... but not for stealing your heart. I am so glad I did that." And with that he walked forward and smashed his mouth to mine. We kissed for an eternity and it was amazing and--ah, who am I kidding. We knocked our teeth and noses together, and hed been so enthusiastic about it that my nose was actually bleeding.

"Max!" His face grew red, and he clutched his nose also. "Oh, god, I fricked that up, didnt I?" He muttered. He grabbed some ice out of the minifridge we had in here. I grabbed some tissues and put them to my nose. Then I looked at his face.

His nose was turning purple and he was rubbing his mouth. His eyebrows had come together and he looked faintly regretful of rushing into that so quickly. But his eyes were almost sparkling. And his lips turned up into a small, heartbreakingly cute and loving smile. But then a drop of blood tumbled down his chin, and something white fell out of his mouth.

I took one look at that tooth, and then I busted out laughing at the hilarity and cosmic idiocy of the situation. Fang joined in with me, clutching his sides--and his mouth--and grinning like a maniac. We got closer and wrapped an arm around eachothers shoulders. A few minutes later, after my nose hurt too much to laugh anymore and the tears of joy had dried, we were on the floor against the wall, and I was playing with Fangs fingers. The moment was gentle, and "ZOMG SOOO CUTE!" as Nudge would put it. Especially the part where Fang took my restless hand in his and put it to his lips. I was grinning like a Cheshire Cat still.

"So. Does this mean Fang, the Brick Wall, is in love?" I questioned.

It put butterflies in my stomach to think, let alone say, those words.

"So, does this means Maximum Ride, Tough As Nails, is in love?" He mimicked me.

"Yes. And I already know he is." and then I kissed him on the mouth, and luckily this time no injuries were sustained.

* * *

**(A/N Max was ooc at the end I think. Btw, this is as if none of the fax happened in MAX. Fang was ooc too now that I think about it.**

**Hey, can someone clear up for me that ooc DOES in fact mean out of character? Id appreciate it ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed this little oneshot. I know I loved writing the fluffyness.**

**Seeya.)**


	2. Poetry, Tears, Drawings and Boredom F

**(A/n wow... im just cranking out the chaps today. I feel slightly proud of mehself :) anyways. oneshot to twoshot! hurrah!  
****(Foshizzle!)  
****....Thank you for that, Alex.  
****Whos Alex, you ask? Why, hes my split personality, of course! You can find em at Walmart. :)  
(I resent that!)  
And that was Lillith. Shes the Glass-is-Half-Empty in me. But anyway. Enough of my insane ramblings...**

**This is Poetry, Tears, Drawings and Boredom in Fangs POV. I hope I do it justice...)**

**

* * *

**

**Poetry, Tears, Drawings and Boredom (In FPOV!)**

Click. Click. Backspace. Click. Mouse over. Erase. Click...

Ugh!

This "confessing my undying love in poetry" thing wasnt going too well. Unfortunately.

_Dang it Bobby. Whoa..._ I shook my head. _Did I just think that? Stupid monkey T-shirts. _**(A/N Bobby Jack reference! He lives!)**

I scowled at the computer. Everything I was writing, typing, down sounding stupid or phony.

And Max didnt deserve that. She was so beautiful, caring. She knew just what was going on in my head most of the time. She was my better half.

I sighed heavily, in defeat. I didnt deserve her.

"Bored?" Max piped up from her rocking chair in the corner of the room.

"No." She raised a skeptical eyebrow, pursing her lips. I knew she'd been having a problem with boredom lately. She wasnt the kind of girl to just sit back on the couch and watch the rest of the world go by, after all. She wanted some action.

Said girl was currently getting annoyed, not action. Her eyebrows were furrowed, and then she blinked really fast. Silence+Max+Anger=Voice.

Even from across the room I could see the brilliance that was her eyes. Gazzy had once described them as "endless pools of mud" but I dont think she really appreciated that.

If she even cared. She probably didnt. She was her; she knew that, she'd accepted it, and she dealt with it when one of the Flock brought it up. She didnt obsess over it like other girls. Max wasnt anything like other girls. Maybe it was our life experiences that made us different from the rest of the human population. Somehow, I think it had something to do with the wings on our backs. But that wasnt all of it. Max was an amazing leader, and my best friend, and I was stupidly falling for her, fast and hard. Didnt I learn anything?

"Whatcha doin'?" Said girl shocked me out of my thoughts. I hoped she didnt notice me staring at her like an obsessed stalker. (I pretty much was one, but she didnt need to know that.)

"Nothing." I responded. I got up and stretched my arms; they were cramped from being bent in the same position for so long. "I think Im gonna go for a fly... Ive been staring at this screen too long." I was trying to distract her from the fact that Id been frustrated with the computer. And my stalker-like attitude.

"Ive told you once, and Ill tell you again," she smirked, "your eyes will be ruined by twenty." Which could very well happen, considering my eyesight was even better than the rest of theirs. its was like... 40/40. I smirked inwardly.

Rolling my eyes at her comment, I traipsed over to the door, looking at the amazing view we had, right outside the house. "Come with?" I asked. I sincerely hoped this wouldnt be a repeat of the Dock Incident, or the Cave Incident. That hurt. So much.

"Full sentence?" She mimicked my broken language. I felt myself smile. Well. With my eyes, at least. I raced Max to the cliff edge, and we leaped off in perfect unison. It must have been a sight to behold; to bird kids jumping into the air, taking a fifty foot dive, and then soaring back up. It was dang fun, too.

Glancing over because our wingtips brushed, I saw that Max was thinking really hard. But it wasnt argueing with the Voice thinking. It was like she was troubled...

When we reached the Flocks cave, I barely looked at any of the other pictures before I noticed one that I thought was new. Id certainly never seen it before. And Max was staring at intently. She was mulling something over. I could practically see the wheels turning in her head. Probably contemplating who the heck put that picture there and who was particularily in it.

I wished with all my heart the picture was reality.

After a long time of silence I started snapping in her face. I wanted to talk to her. Her hand shot up and grasped mine, pulling it out of her face and smacking mine with it. Ow.

"Max Max Max, if you wanted to hold my hand that badly, you couldve just asked." I regretted the words immediatly when I saw how red she turned, from anger or embarassment Ill never know. But I did know I just blew up an atom bomb...

I was tremendously saddened when she yanked her hand out of my grasp, and I reached as if to pull it, or my words, back. "One, Fang, you sexist pig! I cant believe you! Thats Iggys thing!" I put my head down. It was only going to get worse. She even kicked me once, for good measure, apparently. "And two, I _dont_ want to hold your hand, and I _dont _want to have anything to do with you in that way! Youre a disgusting, terrible, rude and idiotic jerk, and I would date anyone in the world besides you! Even _Iggy!"_ She yelled out, gasping from the force of her anger.

I felt her look at me suddenly, like she was scared or something. But I didnt return her gaze. Her words were echoing painfully and loudly in my head, over, and over, and over...

She broke the silence first, of course. Max cant stay silent for long after something like that. "Fang-Look, I mean-I wasnt-I didnt..." She trailed off hopelessly. _You werent trying to rip my heart out? You didnt want to stomp all over it in soccer kleets and then add insult to injury by giving yours to Iggy, figuratively speaking?_ I flinched inwardly away from that thought. That hurt like a mother trucker.

I looked up and she was staring at me with shock and...hope? Hope for what? That she scared me off, finally? Well. Mission accomplished. Im finished. I have no heart left to give her, not even enough for her to break, burn, or just chuck back at me.

The hope crumpled off her face at my next words, which was strange. "Lets go back." I spun on my heel, quite dramatically, I might add, and took off without even waiting for her. Itex was gone, so I simply didnt have to worry about her safety, even if I wanted to.

I faintly heard her shout after me, "Fang! I-I wasnt thinking! Dont..!" I didnt hear the rest. I was already too far gone.

I made my way to the tree house we'd found abandoned. It was exactly like the one we'd had at the E House, which was cool, but it was sort of bittersweet now. Remembering what happened in that tree house, I crumpled to the floor and put my head in my hands, tears leaking out of my eyes for the first time since we'd gotten out of the School.

_Flashback! _**(BTW, the reason this wasnt mentioned in MPOV is because she doesnt remember. Lets say she blocked it out, kay?)**

_Little kid Fang and Max were sitting on the edge of the tree house, holding hands, innocently, of course. They were only children, after all._

_But Iggy had been watching a little too much TV, and telling Fang what he'd been watching. So Fang wasnt really doing this innocently anymore. But he would enjoy it while he could use that excuse. Even at ten, Fang was completely in love with Max. Just her smile made his heart fly faster than he ever could in reality. _

_She was talking about helping Jeb make some cookies that afternoon, for Angels third birthday, and Fang was just nodding every few seconds. He knew he shouldnt even let Max _think_ she could cook, or set foot in the kitchen, but he was too caught up in the softness that filled her face as she talked about her baby, Angel. He was so lost that he didnt notice when Max moved that softened face closer to his, wondering what he was staring at and thinking it would be funny to freak him out. She thought he believed in cooties, like Iggy did. _

_Fang was shocked when he saw how close she was, really. _No freakin' way! She doesnt feel the same about me that I do her, does she?!_ He was so excited by this possible new developement, that without thinking, he pushed his face closer and kissed Max, straight on the mouth. It lasted a second, but his whole body tingled, from his head to his toes. He kissed Max! _

_"Uh, Fang, what the heck was that?" Max touched her lips. Not having been a fan of the TV they ahd recently gotten, she was very innocent to the world of such things. Her mouth was warm from... whatever he did. It hadnt felt bad, either. But... no one else did that kind of thing, so it was embarassing. "Err, I gotta go... Cookies to make, yknow?" She hopped off the roof of the treehouse, landing with a dull thud, and leaving Fang shell-shocked and, quite frankly, dizzy from her kiss._

_End flashback!_

Shocked out of my reverie, I heard pouding on the door, and the handle jiggled roughly. I quickly wiped my eyes and cleared my throat. "If this is Iggy, go to hell. If this is Angel, sorry. If this is Nudge or Gazzy, arent you supposed to be doing your homework?!" I got up when there wasnt an answer, hoping that the Erasers hadnt miraculously appeared again-Oh. It was _worse_ than Erasers. It was Max. "And if this is Max, leave." I muttered. I hoped that hurt her. It would only be one billionth of how much she hurt me.

After a second, and small thump against the door, I heard her plead, "Fang... please, let me in."

Too bad for her, I wasnt gonna let her in my heart again, just so she could burn me from the inside out. I kicked the door, hard.

There was another thump on the floor. Did she really think begging would fix everything? Well, she was wrong. "Im beggin you. Im on my knees right now, dude. Thats as good as itll ever get. Now you have five seconds before I kill you." Threats wouldnt work either. Id stay in here until I died. Or she went away.

Even in my anger induced state that thought hurt me, a little.

Damn Max. Dang her for making me have emotions. I glared viciously at the door.

"Dang it Fang!" She got her fight back. "Youre acting like a--" broken hearted guy? Stupid little brother? Dumb dog?

"--disgusting, terrible, rude and idiotic jerk? Ive heard that one before." I sighed.

"Child." She finished. I could feel the anger just being pulled out of her, until she was just a normal, if stubborn, girl. She had no fight left. Good; I broke her, we were even.

I heard one final thump as she sat against the door. She was talking quietly to herself, or maybe me, I didnt know. Either way, her words also drained me of my fight.

"Its okay though. Its only fair that I have to wait. You waited, at least a little while, for me." She sighed in defeat, and I had a feeling she was finally just going to talk to me, of her own will, instead of me forcing her and her running off. "I read your poetry. It was really... beautiful. You know, I thought flying off was my thing. Guess I see why you were so hurt when i did that. This isnt how its supposed to happen." I raised an eyebrow, even though she couldnt see me. Had she planned this? "Boy meets girl, in a terrible place maybe, but still, boy likes girl--right?--" Well no shit, Sherlock! I couldnt believe she needed to ask that, and I was going to interrupt, but I decided to let her finish her monologue. "--girls oblivious, until boy almost dies and she kisses boy. Boy falls in love. Girl is also in love, and is kind and happy, and gives the boy her heart, because she trusts him that much." Thats what I wished had happened. "But this girl had to go and frick everything up because she had no heart to give, because boy stole it already and she was left behind, confused and hurt by this new developement.

My eyes widened considerably. No way in--"I cant apologize for flying off Fang. If I hadnt I wouldnt have ever saved the world. I am sorry for what I said in the cave, especially so sacred a place, but your comment was uncalled for. I got caught up in my anger... you know I do that. Youre my right wing. Heck, you have my heart, and you live in my brain for many minutes of the day." I was starting to smile, despite myself. I couldnt stay angry at her. Especially not now that she had finally figured out she loved me, and accepted it. I started pulling open the door, forgetting she was leaning against it, and she hit her head on the hard oak. She grunted and put her hand to the back of her head.

"Oh." I said like an idiot. "Sorry..." I helped her up. Trying to avoid her eyes, in one last desperate hope to hold onto my anger, I scratched the back of my head. Oh, frick it. I still love her.

"Uh..." She muttered suddenly. Her face was growing so red, a tomato couldve been compared to it. "Well... Ill.. go, now." She started backing out of the doorway, and turned around.

I quickly tried to stop her, the only way I knew how to, right now. "I love you." Crap. I blurted it out!?

"What?" She gave me a questioning, if somber, gaze. She hadnt heard me. Phew.

"Im sorry, too, Max... But not for stealing your heart. Im so glad I did that." Wow... corny. But I walked forward and kissed her anyway. I wont lie; it hurt like hell when I missed and we knocked heads.

"Max!" I said, holding my nose. Hers was worse, though. It was bleeding. I got an icepack out of the minifridge and she grabbed some tissues for her nose. Apparently, rushing into things like that wasnt such a good idea. I wonder how those actors in movies run at eachother and aim perfectly. None of _them_ ever get hurt...

I rubbed my jaw absently, wondering where this left me and Max. I also wondered what wouldve happened if I hadnt screwed that kiss up...

Her lips were still so soft and warm, after all these years. It had actually been that long since the Incidents.

I grinned at the feeling radiating through my body. And then I felt something become absent in my mouth and heard a _plunk_ on the floor. Something warm was on my chin, dribbling down...

Max looked at the floor, and bursted out laughing. Like, side-clutching, ridiculously happy laughing. I was so glad to see it. I also laughed at the sight of my tooth. Well, chuckled, I guess. It was good enough, though.

Five minutes later, I was in complete heaven as Max played with my fingers gently. Finally I took her hand and put it to my lips, with what I hoped was a peaceful expression on my face. Max was grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

She broke the peaceful silence a second later. "So. Does this mean Fang, the Brick Wall, is in love?" My heart fluttered. I was so whipped. And I loved it; I loved her.

"So, does this mean Max, Tough as Nails, is in love?" I mimicked her.

She smiled softly. "Yes. And I already know he is." This time when we kissed, it didnt hurt, and it lasted a lot longer.

* * *

**(A/N -airfist- YES! :) WIthin a day of thinking this up Ive finished. thats a record for me.  
(Congrats... but get on with it.)  
Oh. Go to hel-p for the mentally insane, Alex.  
(Nice save, Megan. But shut up. Both of you.)  
Flip it. I need to go girlslap Lillith. Hope you liked this fuzzy fic :) **

**Seeya)**


	3. Explosions and Love Songs

**_Explosions and Love Songs_**

**_Gazzy/Universal POV:_**

The Gasman was watching TV in the Martinez home, just wasting the day away while Iggy was at school. He was "sick" right now. But it would have been to suspicious if he _and_ Iggy were sick at the same time.

But anyway, as Gazzy was watching TV, he noticed something new was on. It was a movie, called "Ten Things I Hate About You", and it looked pretty funny, from the opening scene. So Gazzy decided to watch it. Little did he know, it was a romance...

_**(two hours later, the movie is over and Iggy is home):**_

"Whoa. Gaz, what are you watching?" Iggy questioned in bewilderment, hearing the ending music of the movie. _What happened to that kid? Ten things I hate about you? Isnt that a romance movie?_

"Oh--uhh, nothing." Gazzy quickly clicked the off button on the TV remote.

"Uh... okay then. Hey, I picked up some C4 after school... you know, illegally, of course. Wanna go mess with it?" Iggy was totally distracted in his excitement, and the Gasman let out a sigh of relief. He also let his eyebrows shoot up, even if Iggy couldnt see it. C4?

Hell yes.

* * *

**_Fang POV. (888888888888888One hour later, Iggy and Gazzy are in the backyard88888888888):_**

I sighed. Silently. But a sigh, still.

"What are they doing now...?" I asked to no one in particular as I heard a huge _boom!_ come from the backyard. Iggy said something hurriedly this morning about C4...

Crap. Well, Max was officially going to kill me. I just hoped Gazzy and Iggy had survived so she could take her wrath out on them too.

I walked, more like stomping, I was just that lazy with picking my feet up after the hell that was school, out back and gazed in amazment at the crater that was now our yard. Well, there goes Angels trampoline... speaking of which, pieces of black shiny fabric were seemingly falling from the sky. I wonder how those got there.

"You still with the living?" I jabbed Iggy in the back; I wasnt worried, I could see him and Gazzy breathing and grinning at each other.

"Sir, yes sir!" Igs stood up and thumped his chest like a gorilla or something. I rolled my eyes. Surprisingly, Gazzy was silent, and not going completely bonkers about that awesome blast of a fire ball. Iggy noticed this too. "Hey, Gazzy? Are you still here? Are you okay?!" He asked with worry, reaching back to wear he'd last heard him. His hand met Gazzys shoulder.

"Yeah. Uh..." Gazzy cleared his throat. Iggy frowned.

"Whats up? Is this about the lighting thing? I wouldve let you, but C4 is _really _dangerous. Like, _really, **really--**_" Iggy was cut off by the Gasman asking a question that nearly made me want to fry my brain. Maybe I should get a hold of some of that C4.

"Do you love Max?"

I spluttered. And Iggy raised his eyebrows until they were concealed within his hair. "Er, Gaz, of course he does, we all do--" Gazzy cut Ig off again.

"Not like that. I am a little older than Angel, even if I dont act like it. I know _you_ know what Im talking about." He gave me a hard gaze. I raised an eyebrow.

"No, really Gazzy, its like Iggy said--" God, this kid wouldnt let up!

"Fang." He gave me a patronizing stare, and I looked at Iggy. He was smirking, but not looking at me or Gazzy.

"What do you find funny about this?" I muttered so quietly I knew only he would hear it.

"Hey, Gazzy, why dont you go and clean your room; as soon as this is seen by Max shes already going to be pissed. So go make your death bed." At the glare Gazzy gave Iggy, Iggy just rolled his eyes and shoved the boy toward the door. Gasman humphed and began walking in the house, glancing back every few seconds at the two of us.

"You owe me, man. I dont like doing that to Gazzy; ordering him around like he is actually a little kid." Iggy sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I knew something was up. When I got home he was watching some chick flick. Maybe it got him thinking. Has he got you thinking?"

I grumbled under my breath. "No. In no way has he gotten me thinking. So shove what I know youre about to say; I have an angry Flock leader to deal with." Ahh, saved by the car-horn.

I really hope she didnt hit that pole again. I also hoped Gazzy wasnt quizing her like he was me...

* * *

**_Max POV (Shes home, the groundings have been dealt out, the bomb supplies taken, and shes tucking everyone in for bed.)_**

"Goodnight Angel!" I heard a small shout back and some giggling. Her best friend Bree was staying over for the first time. Angel had "accidently" let her see her wings, and now they were the best of playmates. Bree even helped Angel with pruning.

Weird.

"G'nite Iggy, Fang, Nudge!" Iggy and Fang had been in their room for hours now. I wonder what they were doing...

Nudge, on the other hand, had her boyfriend over. She was only thirteen, though. I knew she wouldnt do anything. _Just as long as I dont catch them making out again. Geez..._

Gasman had been locked up in his room since Id been home. I was honestly a little worried about him; I knocked firmly on his door.

"Come in." I heard. As I walked calmly in I saw him throwing a soccer ball at his ceiling. Well, what was left of it. He'd recently blown up his room; the holes were covered with trash bags and plastic wrap.

"Hey Gaz. Whats up? You didnt even get that bad of a grounding this time..." I trailed off as I saw he had watery eyes.

"Hey! Come on, tell me whats wrong." I sat beside him on the bed and caught the soccer ball when he threw it at me. He sniffed the snot up his nose, a little grossly, and wiped his eyes.

"Max, I can ask you anything, right?" For a second, I had about a million flashbacks of when the Flock was little, and they all put their trust in me. That had been right after Jeb left.

I cleared my own tears, forcing them to go away, and ruffled his hair. "Of course. You can always trust me, Gaz."

Frowning, Gazzy asked me a question that made me wish I had bomb materials with me, just to distract him. "Do you love Fang?"

I gulped inwardly. "Of course, I love all of you--"

"Yeah. Thats what Fang and Iggy said, too." He sighed. "Maybe Im just being stupid."

I blinked in shock. It wasnt like Gazzy to give up like that, or to, well, sigh. At all.

Something was definitely wrong...

"Uh, Gazzy, why do you ask?" He shook his head, hiding his face.

I put my hand on my shoulder. "Gaz. I wont judge you. But just help me, I wanna help you... I want to understand. If I can." There. That sounded fairly motherly, hopefully.

He turned back round again, and his lip was quivering, though he was trying no to show it. "Are you and Fang going to split again? Because..."

"...yeah? Because what?" I asked. What made him think we were going to split up again? My mind, being mine, of course, jumped to the worst possible conclusion: Fang mustve said something.

"I-" He took a shuddering breath, and miraculously, his possible-tears disappeared completely, and when he spoke again his voice didnt shake one bit. "I dont think I could handle choosing between my mom and dad again, Max."

It was deathly silent for a second. Really. Like, cricket chirping, single cough, a gay baby is born, silent.

"Max? Why do you look like your eyes are watery!? Im sorry! I didnt mean to upset you..." His tears came back into his eyes. I sniffled and wiped mine, a somehwat happy smile on my face.

"No, Im not upset Gaz. It was kind of a shock to hear that..." Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa, did I just tell him the full truth and nothing but? No! I cant do that! Im supposed to lie, and put on a brave face, no matter what Im feeling! Im not supposed to turn into weepy-sappy-Max in front of the Flock! Or, the kids, at the very least.

"But, to answer your earlier question: no. Not if I can help it. As long as I have some say, that will never, ever, happen again." I let out a breath Id been holding. Surely Fang would think about the rest of the Flock, if he had even been talking about leaving.

"Ok." And there was the flashback again; the kids just accepting what I said, without protest, because my word was all they knew. I hoped I lived up to that trust.

* * *

_**Max POV (One hour later.)**_

I was sitting in the family room, messing with the iPod Id gotten for Christmas from the whole Flock last year, when I heard creaking on the stairs. I looked at the clock; it was 1 am.

"Hey." Fang said. He walked in and sat on the couch next to me. I could practically feel myself bristle; what if he was going to ask me to leave, right now? What would I do?

"Hi." Even to me my voice sounded meek, and, quite frankly, a little scared.

Fang frowned, and looked like he had something on his mind. "Whats up? Did Gazzy get to you too? I swear, he was a little annoying when he kept going on and on after I told him that. I didnt mean it like that, really."

"_Too?"_ I said in disbelief, and I could feel a little bit of rage bubble up inside me. "So he asked you if you were really leaving and you didnt even have the decency to comfort him? You just thought, 'Oh, Maxll get it. Im _far_ too important to even be involved with this poor kid.' You didnt think of what that would do to him? What it is going to do to me? What the hell, Fang!" I stood up and glared heavily at him, ignoring when my iPod fell on the carpet with a soft thud.

"What? No, Max, I--" I cut him off.

"What? You were going to wait a few months? Or maybe a week. Then again, why even that long. I bet youre leaving in the morning!" I threw my arms up in the air, and growled in anger.

"Max! Please, let me explain--"

"Theres nothing _to_ explain. In fact, just leave now." My eyes opened wide in shock; crazy girl with a Voice in her head say _WHAT!?_

"Err, Fang. Uh, I didnt mean that, really, I..." ..trailed off hopelessly because I knew he was now pissed. Great. I probably just sealed the deal. Hes definitely not even going to eat breakfast and say goodbye tomorrow. Perfect.

"So you _dont_ really want me to leave? Because it sure seemed like you had something against me explaining." Fang grumbled. He also stood. Looking into my eyes he grabbed me by the shoulders and glared into them. "I promised I wouldnt leave. I wont. What I meant was that this afternoon after the explosion, Gazzy asked me some things that were a little perturbing." He let go of my shoulders and I rubbed them a bit.

"Oh." I muttered. I gave him an apologizing glance, and he nodded once, sitting back down. "Well, yeah, he 'got to me' too, as you put it. He asked me if we were going to split up again. He also told me he didn think he could choose between his mom and dad again." I literally fell on the couch, my head on Fangs leg. "What did he ask you?"

Fang was quiet for a minute. I looked at him in confusion. "Hey. Earth to Fang. Did that radio message come in loud and clear?"

"He asked me if I loved you. For some reason, Iggy said he watched some chick flick earlier, he wouldnt quit badgering me about it." Fang offered no explanation as to what his answer was. That hurt a little. I locked the pain away.

"He asked me if I loved you, too." I murmured. Fang frowned.

"Why would he care, though, is whats bothering me. I mean, maybe Angel knows about... but no one else does, as far as I know." I continued. Fangs eye twitched, for just a second, and it looked like he cringed, but then the emotion was gone. What was he hiding from me?

A few minutes of comfortable, if a little tense, silence passed. I missed this. Just sitting with my best friend, not doing much, but having an almost silent conversation. This one happened to be about what Id been doing with my iPod. Fang glanced at it questioningly, then back at me. I rolled my eyes. Picking it up, I showed him the new band it contained.

Fang also rolled his eyes when he saw some of the song names. "What is with society today and rebellious boy bands? Well, besides that, _Dirty Little Secret? Paper Heart?_ What kinds of songs are those?"

I huffed, and mocked hurt. "Hey! Some of us, girls, that is, happen to like corny guys singing about broken hearts and bad things others have done!" I could tell immediatly I shouldnt have said that. The eye twitch and cringe came again, but they stayed this time.

"Fang. What is with you? Apparently this isnt all that bugged you today. So whats up?" Time to help the best friend. Since I cant help myself get _with _that best friend.

**(A/N Guess this turned songfic. Woops. Ill explain what this oneshot was origionally about at the bottom, if youre interested...)**

Fang was silent again, the cringe stuck on his face, the iPod in his hand. All of a sudden he moved, flicking through the albums and artists on the little piece of machinary. He put the ear buds on full blast and something pumped out of them.

_"Please just dont play with me! My paper heart will bleed! This wait for destiny wont do, be with me please I beseech you. Simple things, that make you run away. Catch you if I can..."_

Thats all he let play. He unplugged the ear buds after that.

I was shocked, to say the least. He still felt that way?

_"So bottle up old love, throw it out to sea, watch it away as you cry. A year has passed, the seasons go..."_ I sang softly, looking at him, and raising my eyebrow questioningly. His eyebrows raised also, apparently involuntarily.

_"My lips are sealed for her. My tongue is tied to the dream of being with you. To settle for less is not what I prefer..." _He was leaning closer, just murmuring the words to me quietly. My eyes fluttered shut a second before his, and two before his lips hit mine. Fangs hands came to rest on my shoulders again, a lot more gently this time, and mine went around his neck.

**(A/N No french! Sorry people who like that kind of thing--I dont believe in that stuff til youve been together for a long while. Plus, Id just make it sound disgusting :P)**

It was with our lips moving softly in sync and Fang slowly pushing me against the couch armrest that Gazzy walked in, rubbing his eyes. He stepped on a creaky floorboard and Fang and I jolted apart. Thankfully Gazzy was still looking down at the floor. He seemed to be gathering his thoughts.

After we had readjusted ourselves, so we were just sitting next to eachother, I cleared my throat. "Oh! Fang? What are you doing up?" He looked slightly frightened; probably because it looked like I'd been yelling, since my face was red. (Even singing lovey-dovey songs to his other half and then getting caught kissing doesnt make Fang blush? Grr.)

Fang gave me a weird look, and then grasped my hand. "Talking. Youre right, by the way," Fang gave Gazzy a small, but truly genuine, smile. Gazzys eyes lit up, and he grinned. Looking at my red face he smirked.

"Well, Im glad." He smiled at us, and with one last glance at our hands, turned right back around and marched up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Oh god, that was embarrassing." I muttered when I heard the door close, burying my face in Fangs black hoody. He started playing with my hair. Playfully swatting his hands away, i got up and stretched.

"Er, Max... this isnt like the Incidents, is it? Because, I dont think I could handle that again." Fangs voice was worried and hurt, and he looked at me longingly. I stuck my hand out.

"Silly Fang. Dont you know it takes two to sing a love song?" I said as he grabbed it. I pulled him up, and started leading him up the stairs. When we got to his rooms door I pushed him against it softly. Kissing him gently on the lips, I murmured, _"Summertime, the nights are so long. The leaves fall down, and so do I into the arms of a friend. Winter nights, my bedside is cold, for I am gone. And spring blossoms you to me."_

Hugging him as hard as I could, I put my chin on his shoulder. "But it isnt just a friend. Its more than that, Fang, and it always will be."

* * *

**(A/N Whew! 3100 words, people. My fingers hurt. **

**(Dont be so melodramatic! Dont you think my head hurts? Listening to all your incessant drabble, all day long, all the time)**

**Lillith, this is your fault, and how would you escape that, anyway? You... well, _live_ in my head. So sucks for you.**

**(Well, i for one, have a crick in my neck, and am desperately in need of some Bryers.)**

**Alex, I think I cant do something for ya there. Lillith, want some?**

**(-Grumbling- Yeah, yeah..)**

**Hope you enjoyed this. Oh! It was orgionally a What-if-Gazzy-wasnt-always-portrayed-as-a-little-kid-who-believed-in-cooties story. I just thought Id put a new spin on how people think of him; so far I havent read a single fic of Gazzy actually being the one pushing them together. Please tell me if you know of one! **

**Then again, in this one, its been two years, so Gaz is 10. Oh well. Same point...**

**\/ Reminding you of your friendly neighborhood review button. Yknow, if you feel like pressing a button now. Seeya! :P)**


	4. Dance Like No One is Watching

**(A/N: ****Ow. Dramit. My knee hurts.**

**(Its really youre own fault, Megan, not to act like Ice Queeny over here.)**

**-Grumbling- Alex, quiet... it hurts. Really. -Eyes tear up-**

**(Alex! Why would you say that. Its my job to make her cry. And just because youre ticked off Lady Gaga shot you down, dont take it out on her. -Hugging Me-)**

**...-Shiver- he asked Lady Gaga out? What the help? Alex... yknow what, forget it. Lets get on with the oneshot... ****Creepy kid...**

**Disclaimo: Wait! Why do I even need one of these? Its a fan site, this is what its for! -Lillith glares at me- Grr. ****I dont own Max Ride. Or Fang. Or Family Force Five and their song Love Addict.**

**Dramit.)**

**

* * *

**

**Dance Like No One is Watching** **(Fang POV)**

I stared apathetically at the wall. I didnt feel the slightest bit tired. Yep, it was definitely going to be a long night...

Should I explain?

Gazzy and Iggy decided it would be _hilarious_ to set off a stink bomb in my room. What they failed to account for was the fact that it wasnt a stink bomb. It was a real one.

I now have a hole in the roof representing what once was, and I have to sleep on the concrete floor, because last week they blew up our only couch...

Sigh.

Also, considering it was New Years Day, and we had stayed up ridiculously late last night, I wouldnt be able to sleep anyway until 5, probably.** (A/N Story of my life. Its actually why Im writing right now)**

I glanced at the clock: 2 A.M.

I could vaguely hear someone... talking I guess? I should probably tell them to quit it and go back to sleep.

"I have nothing else to do..." I grumbled to myself, getting up and heading down the hall towards everyones bedrooms. I checked Iggy and Gazzys door; not coming from there. Nudge and Angel werent the culprits, either. I knew it wasn't Jeb. He might be crazy and annoying but I dont think he talks to himself. But I wasnt imagining this. Why would Max be making any noise at this time of night? She was always especially quiet so she didnt wake anyone else.

I walked cautiously over to her door, convinced she was either being attacked or having those terrible nightmares again. It was cracked a bit, so I peered inside.

Oh my god.

A grin quickly grew on my face. What? Im a hormonal teenage boy... Oh, right, you dont know what I saw.

Max was in her PJs, and standing on her bed. Quietly singing, if you can sing that kind of thing quietly, she was dancing around like a lunatic. But I wasnt grinning because of this, though that was pretty entertaining; I was smiling because I knew what song she was singing.

I remember it like it was yesterday... oh. It was.

_**(Flashback... yesterday, everyone but Max and Fang went on a picnic with Jeb.)**_

I tapped my fingers on the desk I was sitting at, absentmindedly wondering what to do. We had gotten our internet up and running again, by some miracle, and it was my turn to use it.

As I looked around the room I saw a bright orange stickynote. In pretty terrible handwriting, probably gazzy dictating for Iggy, judging by what was written, it said: "Family Force Five - Love Addict."

Weird...

I sighed. I really didnt care about this computer, its not as if I had a blog or anything. Time for some random crap.

Taking the stickynote off the wooden surface, I typed what was on it into Google. Praise Google. Worship it...

Err. Anyway. Apparently it was a song. We never really paid attention to trends, except for Nudge and her clothes, so it was odd that Iggy would know about this. Maybe he heard it on TV.

I decided to play the song, using Project Playlist because I thought YouTube was idiotic and for people who thought their drama was actually important to half the world.

**(I believe YouTube is overrun by idiots posting random shiz so they can be fawned over by other idiots just like them. Only a few people on there, from what I can see, have a right to post their stuff, because its actually funny/cool. Sometimes YouTube helps people get noticed, true, but honestly, half of it is complete and utter crap. Sorry. Continue reading)**

_"Hold up! Wait a minute, put a little love in it! _

_(Yeah!) Doctor I, doctor I--Ive got an emergency, it seems Im head over heels, a case of L-O-V-E! Its like Im glowing inside, yeah, a light I cant hide, and if this feeling is bad then I dont--want to be right! What Ive got in my soul gives me the--highest delight. Yeah, its better than drugs, in fact, its sin from above... (Huh huh)_

_Hold up! Wait a minute! Put a little love in it!_

_(Hey!) Cant kick the habit! (Yeah?) Ive got to have it! (Yeah?) Im what they call a love addict, love addict! (Hey!) Cant live without it! (Yeah?) No doubt about it! (Hey!) Im a symptomatic! Love addict, love addict!_

_Need a refill cus I just--cant get enough. Ive got a fever, oh yeah, and the--prescriptions love. So lay the truth down on me, cus that is all that I need. (Huh huh)_

_Hold up, wait a minute, put a little love in it!_

_(Hey!) Cant kick the habit! (Yeah?) Ive got to have it! (Yeah?) Im what they call a love addict, love addict! (Hey!) Cant live without it! (Yeah?) Go shout about it! (Hey!) Im a symptomatic love addict, love addict!_

_Im blessed, I must confess. My heart is pounding in my chest. Cus this loves the best. Im just a love addict..._

_Coming down with something outrageous. Look out now cause it so contagious. This feelings got me reeling, so amped up that I hit the ceiling. Gotta clear my throat. (Huh huh,) Now I gotta have some more!"_** (Love Addict - Family Force Five)**

My eyes were wide with shock, Im sure, and I heard someone laughing when I finally came back to my body. That song was so... loud. Violent. Strange.

I officially love music.

"Hey, Fang, you a love addict?" Max said, laughing full out now, her face turning red. I glared at her jokingly.

"Yes. Whats it to you?" When she started laughing again I decided to take revenge and began tickling her.

_**End Flashback**_

I watched in amazment for another five minutes as she danced to the song I was sure was going through her head. She was actually a really good dancer. she could definitely do the choreography for those stupid dance shows better than the actual people whose job it was to do that.

All of a sudden, Max came over and opened the door all the way, pulling me inside.

"Im a symptomatic love addict, love addict!" She sang, pushing me against the door. My eyes widened for the second time in two days, unfortunately. She had me pinned, and was it just me, or was her face getting closer to mine by the second. Just as she put her forehead against mine and her eyelashes were brushing my cheeks, she backed away and positioned herself on the ground, on one knee, her face towards the floor.

"Im blessed, I must confess," her head shot up, looking at me. "My heart is pounding in my chest," she brought her hands, fisted, over said organ and pantomimed it thumping. "Cus this loves the best, Im just a love addict..." she sighed, coming back toward me.

"Whats up?" She said nonchalantly, as if she hadnt just given me a show and stirred up my very undecided feelings about her. I shrugged. She rolled her eyes. "Peeping Tom." I was about to protest. "All right, I wasnt doing anything private, but youre still a Creeper." She smirked.

"Yeah yeah, keep talking. Dance like no ones watching, you Love Addict." She smiled and quickly, as if it was any longer I would push her away or something, pecked me on the lips. It left me wanting more, but she just shoved me out of her room.

I groaned and put my hands in my head. "See? Im not the love addict. You want it more than I do." I could almost hear her sticking her tongue out at me, and I smiled.

"Gnite, Dancer."

* * *

**(A/N As so many of my one shots do, this one spiraled completely off course of what I meant it to be. For anyone whos interested, or any stalker I might have, I have actually done this dance. I made it up myself. I know it probably doesnt sound very impressive, and I guess it isnt, considering it was random and I was dancing around last night at 2 am, effectively sleep drunk, but the whole thing looks pretty cool to me. :P**

**I think this was one of the less important oneshots in this collection.**

**Info: Set before TAE and before Jeb left. Doesnt really coincide with the relationship status of Max and Fang, I know, but I was sick of a flirty Fang and no dominant Max. Max is the leader. Sheesh.**

**Tell me what you thought. **

**Hope you enjoyed, and thank you for reading -Megan)**


	5. Thunderstorms, Falls, and Death, Oh My!

Feelings. Fang really didn't like them. He was more one to avoid them, get over them, or just let things go. Let them float away, like he and the Flock did on a daily basis. But he couldn't seem to get rid of one, and it was killing him.

Because he knew she felt the same, but she was ignoring it.

Why was she? Maybe it was for the Flocks sake? Maybe she felt like, if they were together, like that, it would get too complicated? He guessed, though, that it had more to do with the fact that he was her right-wing man.

So tonight, he was going to show her he could be both.

He realized, now, that kissing her out of the blue really didn't work, caused her to be confused when he tried to make here jealous, and in general hurt them both. He decided he was going to... take her on a date.

The word sounded foreign even in his mind, when it probably shouldn't for a boy of his age. Didn't teenagers usually have their first dates at thirteen these days? He guessed so. But he wasn't a normal teenager.

-

As Fang was contemplating what Max would like, and how to get her to accept going on a date in the first place, Angel decided to butt in. _Fang, you're overthinking this. You know Max better than she knows herself. It's really not that hard to guess what she would want..._

When Fang glared over at her, she had her eyes closed and her head resting as if in slumber on her hands. The soft, deadened firelight showed the contours of her small, child-like face, and revealed that her mouth was curved into a smirking smile.

Fang squinted at the stars and furrowed his eyebrows. Angel was sort of right--this should be easy for him to figure out. But, then again, from what he could tell, nothing was easy with a relationship.

He wanted it anyway.

-

On the night, or, actually, the afternoon, of this going-to-maybe-be-date, Fang didn't dress any differently; he didn't bring flowers, he didn't buy jewelry, or draw her something or write poetry. He knew, for one thing, that she would be wondering if he had been replaced by a clone, and also, it wouldn't impress her.

If Max was anything, she was critical. She would judge, and judge harshly, immediatly and efficiently, because she had grown up paranoid and distrustful of any stranger on the street. It was what kept them all safe, but it really made Fangs goal harder.

So when the time came, Fang waited until they stopped for the day, and then gave Iggy the signal. "I'm kind of feeling sick."

Everyone, even Iggy, who was playing his part well, snapped their eyes over to him; Fang was never one to admit defeat, illness, injury, or fear--any emotion, really. So his group members were shocked to hear him admit to something as small as "sick."

"How so?" Iggy asked, coming over and putting a forearm to Fangs forehead.

"Puking, nausea sick," Fang murmured. He actually kind of was, nervous as to whether or not the plan would work.

"We're out of any medicine that helps that..." Iggy said. They were, now, because he and Fang had been near a stream the day before and buried the bottle in the mud. It may've been wasteful, but honestly, Iggy thought everyone was pretty sick of the walking on eggshells. "...I'd have to go into town."

Max squinted--the mid-afternoon sun was shining right into her eyes, lighting up her face and giving it a glowing look, Fang thought--and glanced at Iggy. "Alright. Is anyone hungry?"

The younger ones of the Flock all shot their hands up, and Total muttered, "I'm not, but I should eat--my wings are still growing, you know."

Max rolled her eyes and got a thinking look on her face. After sharply glaring at Angel, and then rolling her eyes again, her face pinched, she huffed and said, "Okay, Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, all of you go with Iggy. If we're going for supplies we might as well go all out. I'll find the list. Fang and I will set up camp." By that, Fang thought, she meant she was going to interrogate Fang on how bad his "stomach issues" were.

-

After the Flock took off, Angel giving Fang that annoyingly knowing smirk, Max appeared to be trying to stay calm. Bustling through camp and not being nearly as graceful as usual wasn't really convincing Fang, though, so he decided to put her out of her misery and tell the truth.

Coming up behind her, he put a hand on her shoulder, gently, tenderly, trying to caress it, without her noticing and without enjoying it too much, and said, "Hey, calm down. I'm fine."

Max turned around and gave Fang a suspicious look, subconciously sweeping his hand off her shoulder. Fang plowed on, "Uh, listen, I..." Max raised and eyebrow, seemingly wondering why in the world Fang was _stuttering_ and having trouble with his thoughts, "I was wondering, if you'd like to go for a fly?" Fang finished lamely. What should he say? Max was Max, and would probably spook if he worded it any differently.

Max sighed and looked around the clearing that was their camp. Two tents, recently given to them by Ms Martinez, were pitched in one corner, and a small rock pile was the start of a safe-fire.

Fang sighed also, because he knew Max tried so hard to make things normal for them, like with the shopping list, the s'mores they had, as if they were on a camping trip. But it didn't work.

Without saying what he was thinking, though he strangely felt like he should comfort her, he opened his fourteen foot wing-span and launched straight into the air. Taking off this way hurt a little bit, putting more strain on the muscles in his back because he was pushing himself up with his own wing power instead of a running start or jumping, but he preferred it. He waited a little impatiently for Max to write the Flock a note and slowly rise toward him, so he immediatly swooped off when she got the the altitude he was at.

There really was nothing like flying, with your own devices, Fang thought. The wind through your hair, flowing across your outstretched wings and fingers, and the beautiful girls hair who was flying next to him, her wingtips ever-so-softly brushing his on every down and up-stroke....

He really needed to do something, or he was going to turn_ into _a girl himself.

He couldn't help it, though. Every time their wings touched, he felt like getting down on one knee and proposing to her. It was probably the bird genes...

Yeah, right.

-

After about two hours it was almost dark, the faint tinges of red, orange and yellow leaking from the sky and fading to a lighter, then darker blue. Max and Fang had been laying on the grass near an opening in the tree cover, gaining back their breath. It took a lot to make them tired, but even the most fit people had to take a breather every now and then.

It had been clear all day, but it looked like it was going to start raining. Fang sighed quietly; he hadn't gone through with the plan yet, and he probably wouldn't. He just didn't know how to do it, make it perfect, and he wouldn't risk alienating Max, because even as a friend she was his life.

He had to say it! He was just so clueless, and really, scared. He didn't want his heart broken again.

Maybe he was part raven. Or eagle. They had dark wings--and they mated for life.

-

Fang was right; it did start to rain. One second, it was clear, and the next, it was pouring. And, to top it all off, there was thunder and lightening.

"Max!" Fang shouted, just as a bout of thunder boomed across the landscape. She still somehow managed to hear him, and glanced back, her face scrunched up in concern and squinting against the onslaught of diamond-shard-water.

"Yeah?" She screamed back, shielding her eyes.

"Maybe we should land! Wait it out?!" Fang replied, thinking he might go hoarse if he shouted and louder.

As Max was thinking, Fang noticed how high they actually were, and how close to the rolling grey clouds they'd gotten.

It all happened in less than a second.

20 milliseconds: A flash of light behind Max's beautiful, thoughtful, and planning face. The light shined in her eyes.

40 milliseconds: Fang gasped, an lunged toward her; not thinking, not planning, just doing.

60 milliseconds: He twisted his body painfully, throwing Max twenty feet away, even in midair. She wobbled a little, getting ready to shout a question, but Fang didn't hear it.

80 milliseconds: Fang was struck in two spots; the middle of his back, and one of his wings. As the smell of singed feathers just started to fill the air Fang cried out, arching his back unnaturally, the muscles all over his body straining to fight off an attacker that couldn't be killed.

As Fang's eyes closed, Max shrieked for the first time in her life, a haunted, horrified scream of agony for another person. Then, he plummeted.

-

Everything was black. And someone was calling out to him, but he couldn't even remember his own name, so how was he supposed to know theirs? He could vaguely hear something... wet, sounding going by his head, over his ears. Soaking into his hair. He subconciously tried to reach up and swipe it out of his eyes, but he couldn't seem to move. He wasn't partciluarily bothered by this, actually. When he tried to focus on anything, just a small strand of thoughts, they seemed to elude him, scattering like scared deer. This was vaguely annoying, but the irritation disappeared like a wisp of smoke in a second. He guessed he should probably be trying to do something, after all, he couldn't just stay in this nothingness forever, could he? Actually, wouldn't it just be better to? To avoid any problems, feelings. Just be light and free in this easy darkness.

Everything was fine, in unconciousness.

-

When Fang woke, however, he groaned softly and decided not to open his eyes. He felt like he'd been hit by a train, and a few semi's, and maybe a plane or five.

He heard the voice from before, and he still felt the hair on his forehead, but he couldn't for the life of him do _anything._

All of a sudden, something warm, and soft, and almost unbearably good, touched the curls on his face and swept them away, as if reading his thoughts. Fang would've sighed in relief, and maybe kissed whoever did that, but he still couldn't move.

He lay there for however long it was, not really paying attention to the time passing, but feeling the pain slowly leak out of his body and hearing the soft sounds someone was making next to him. A small worried whimper here, an impatient and sigh or tapping of the fingers here... It all sounded very... musical, somehow.

But he didn't like it when the voice started pleading, because it made his heart hurt. It made his chest ache, a headache start to form, and sort of made him feel like he should ask what was wrong, and hug them, pushing their head into his shoulder.

-

Slowly, so slowly, Fang opened his eyes a crack. He was immediatly grabbed and forced into a tight hug. He moaned a little bit, eyes widening, and Max--yes, that was her name, Max, the one he'd known all his life--realized her mistake, releasing him and laying him down, gently, against the tree he'd been leaning on before. Looking sheepish, she stared at him, and started fidgeting with her fingers.

"What's up?" Fang croaked. It came out sounding like a small whisper, weak and feeble. Fang cleared his throat and winced sharply when everything vibrated with the movement, which didn't really help.

Max's eyes teared up and she layed her head on his chest, still looking at him but feeling his heart beating.

After a few moments of silence, Max said in a scared, scratchy voice--probably from crying-- "I thought you were dead."

"Max... I..." Fang decided, if he was just on his death bed, he'd better get to telling her how he felt _now,_ before he didn't even have the chance. In a strong, well, stronger voice than before, he said, "I love you."

Max bolted upright, and the sudden movemment made Fang grimace, but she didn't notice. Her blank stare towards him literally felt painful. Why didn't she say something? He'd just handed her his heart... was she going to crush it? Or was she going to protect it...?

Max finally sighed and relaxed, releasing her tense posture. "Okay. Yeah... I can deal with this..." She muttered, apparently not realizing she was speaking aloud.

Deal with it? Fang thought. Was that a deal with it as in accept it, and return it, or a rejection? He didn't mean to rush her but he was kind of impatient... Almost dying, and all...

Fangs face stayed stoic, but inside, the space where his heart used to be was turning into a black hole. He could feel his face wanting to crumple in defeat, the tears, ridiculously, pricking at his eyes, and he really just wanted to slink off and die. But he couldn't _move._

Max stared at him with her chocolate brown eyes, still red around the edges, and her dirty blonde hair still damp from the flash thunderstorm, and then her lips were on his.

Moving them clumsily, after all, it was only their third kiss, really, for both of them, and the first time it had lasted more than a second, Fang quickly returned the kiss as much as he could in his current predicament. He opened his eyes, not having noticed that he closed them in the first place, to find her staring back at him with a confused and elated expression.

When they blinked their eyelashes caught eachothers, and brushed the other person cheeks. Fang decided to try something, for the hell of it, since Max seemed ready to accept affection from him, for the moment. Slowly, gently, he parted his lips, darting his tongue out to sweep quickly across hers. Max gasped lightly, and shut her eyes, bringing her hands up to Fangs hair and pulling softly on it.

As she opened her mouth and accepted him inside, he shut his eyes and just went with it. He felt like he was... floating. Not flying. Just moving through the air, not even having to think about it, work for it. It was blissful.

When they inevitably broke apart, Fang kept his eyes closed, not willing to see her horrified expression, or the part where she stood and bolted. Honestly, he'd rather stay in this world where she loved him back and they could at least _hold hands. _Something. Anything.

In fact, he thought he'd be fine if she just acknowleged that they had feelings for eachother.

"Uh..." Max sounded ashamed, bashful, shy... but not frightened.

Fang shakily lifted up a hand and put a strand of hair behind her ear, making her face go red a little. "Sorry... if I uh... hurt you." Fang shook his head minutely, the rough bark of the oak he was sitting on scratching his scalp. She didn't notice. "I mean, I know I hurt you that one time on the beach. Oh, God, I shouldn't have kissed you. I mean... what was I thinking? And you didn't even enjoy it. And you probably didn't know what you were talking about--I mean, _me?_ That had to have been post-lightning strike induced. Really, how could you love _me?"_

As Max continued to babble, Fang started to smile softly, reliving the kiss, and the fact that she hadn't run. Reaching out again, blindly, he tried to find her hand. When he grasped it she shut up, and he brought it to his lips. Still holding it, he murmured, "Max?"

"Yeah, Fang?" She practically squeaked.

"Thank's for not running, and for finally..." Fang trailed off, sort of wondering whether or not to voice his thoughts from before. Had she accepted it? That they were meant for eachother?

"Finally what?" Max said, wrinkling her nose in confusion. Fang let out a small grin at the adorable sight. He was so whipped; but he loved it.

"Letting me love you," Fang tightened his grip on her hand. "I've known you my whole life, and really, I think you're it for me. So... Max..." he trailed off, not quite sure how to finish the sentence that could possibly shatter his heart into a bazillion pieces.

"I love you too," Max swept some more strands of hair off Fangs forehead and smiled so softly it almost wasn't there.

-

Max was normally against this kind of thing. She could never be that pretty, teenage girl. So why should she be able to have a boyfriend?

Fang wasn't a boyfriend, though. Birds mate for life, or some of them do. Like... ravens. For Fang, probably. And a hawk, for her. Maybe it was meant to be, like he said. But, no matter how you said it, Fang was it, for Max, too.

He was her first friend; her first kiss; her rock; her right-wing man; her _best_ friend; her love. And now, he was her savior.

* * *

**(A/N: Alright, I will be the first to admit that was ridiculously corny. And that the kissing scene sucked. But I think it was... decent, considering I've never kissed anyone... Oh well.**

**So. Critiqueing welcomed if its THOUGHT OUT. That is, if youre going to flame me. Nice critiqueing is nice, too :) But I swear to god, you randomely pick at my writing with no basis, and I will get you.**

**I think the lightening/unconciousness part was pretty intense. O.O**

**Blaaahhh. Okay. Done tirading now. Hope you liked it :) Thanks for reading :D)**


	6. I Don't Care

**(Mmkay, so, here's the backround for this oneshot/songfic.**

**A) The songfic was too short by itself so I slashed it with another random oneshot. B) All human. C) Sort of Flock/highschool for the songfic. D) Rated **_T_ **for language.**

**I actually have a little bit of time on my hands--it 'tis the wondrous week of spring break. Anywho... Im considering deleting my long term stories. These would be Dethroned and ... well, whichever one else I have, because Im just that sad that I cant remember the name of it off the top of my head. Clearly, they aren't my priority. Y'know?**

**I'm really sorry if anyone out there was waiting for another chapter, but I've found that if I try to finish something with what little determination I have, it comes out very half-assed. And I don't settle for half-assed. So I'm gonna call it quits. I just don't have the drive to finish one of these ridiculously long stories you see out there every now and then.**

**So... Yeah. That's it. If anyone wants to take over one of these, that would be fine, and I'm open to it. Clearly everyone knows I'm not doing these fics justice. **

**Thank you for listening to my fanfiction piblic service announcement, now onto the details of these fics.**

**The first one: songfic to I Don't Care by Fall Out Boy.  
The second one: just a normal oneshot I'll pull out of thin air. Maybe I'll use one of the ones I've been working on for a while... like the one that's kind of emo, but I think is pretty good... Hmm...**

**Layta!!)

* * *

**

**Universal POV**

_Say my name and his in the same breath,_

Fang was on his way to the gym, as per usual, when he noticed some blonde chick angrily kicking a coke machine. She had her earbuds blasting in her ears, to some angry-shouting-emo-boy song, and really small shorts on. Fang shook his head quickly and looked back to somewhere more appropriate for public outings.

He noticed that her hand, it was a fist as of now, though, was really bruised, and that her hair, which was up in a ponytail, wasn't really shiny like most other girls. It was more dull, and there was a light sheen of sweat covering the part of her neck that showed past it.

_I dare you to say, "They taste the same."_

Fang really wasn't prepared for what she did next...

She fell over.

_Let the leaves fall off in the summer, _

Fang immediatly dropped his duffel bag--there wasn't anything important in it, anyway--and jogged over to her. Glancing around, he didn't notice anyone else--which was good; this was a pretty bad part of town, gang-wise--except for some other girl walking along the sidewalk, so he leaned over and checked her pulse. It was lightly fluttering, but there. Her breathing was also really shallow.

He knew he had to get her to a hospital, though, when she began coughing and blood came up.

_And let December glow feel flames!_

--

A week later, Fang was in the lunchline, not really planning to eat anything, as he had worked in this cafeteria once for volunteer hours and seen what they did to the food, when he saw a flash of blonde. A second later he heard a scream.

Macy May, the schools over-ruler, was currently sitting with brown goop flowing down her hair and face. With everyone turned toward her, she began standing up slowly, wiped it from her eyes and pointing a finger as though it were a dagger at--_Wait, is that...??_

_Brace myself and let go,_

_"_Do you_ know _who I _am?!?"_ Macy shrieked, her high-pitched, squeaky voice piercing just about everyone's eardrums. The girl, the one Fang had taken to the hospital just seven days ago, smirked, looking about ready to laugh.

"Yes."

_Start it over again, in Mexico._

"Oh, _re__ally?_ Well, then, tell us, oh-wise-one." Macy bellowed. By this point, everyone was deathly silent, only a few brave ones really taking the initiative and laughing into their hands as expected.

"Oh, I know who you are. You're the queen-b. The b, by the way? Does it stand for bitch? But that's something else entirely, we'll talk about it later. Do you wanna know who I am?" The blonde said, still smirking and glaring jokingly, as if it didn't really matter. Fang couldn't stop staring at her...

_These, friends, they don't love you!_

"I'm your worst nightmare." With that, she hefted a tomato in her right hand, and throwing it at Macy May, shouted, _"Food fight!"_

The cafeteria broke out into thunderous noise, and food flew left and right, up and down, and sometimes seemed to fall from the sky, there was so much of it.

_They just love the hotel suites! Now,_

When the fighting ceased, everyone was splattered with pudding, ketchup, spaghetti, hamburgers, relish, and many other foods, and the principal was walking in, huffing indignantly with his blotchy red face even redder. He bellowed, "_MAXIMUM RIDE_! TO THE OFFICE, THIS INSTANT!"

The girl, apparently Maximum, put her thumb and pointer finger on either side of her chin thoughtfully, eyes sweeping toward the ceiling as though she would find the meaning of life written there, instead of busted butter packets and some chewing gum. "Uh, how about... next month? I might be able to pencil you in then... But todays no good. I've got a wall to vandalize in an hour, and a party to crash at seven."

_I! Don't! Care what'cha think,_

"Oh, that's it. Maximum, I tried, but in your first week you've managed to alienate every teacher you have, destroy school property, disrespect one of our finest students," at this point the principal took out a handkerchief and wiped his forehead, which was sweating profusely, "and nearly empty the whole of the schools food stock onto its walls. I wanted to give you a chance, despite your past problems with other schools, but I can take no more!" The principal huffed more and blew his nose into his sweaty hanky.

"Uh, yeah, tell me something I haven't heard fifteen times?" Maximum sighed and rolled her eyes. "Cuff me, officers," she snickered and stuck out her hands towards the security guards, "I'm going to commit a murder at some point."

_As long as it's about me!_

The principals face, which had just gotten a few shades lighter, darkened to volcano red again and his eyes bulged unhealthily. "MAXIMUM RIDE!" Seemingly not able to think of anything to say to her, he pointed at the security guards himself. "MEN! RESTRAIN HER!"

Four security guards rushed on Max, and Fang watched almost in horror as she didn't twitch a muscle at their approach. They were all about twice her size, and clearly didn't know their own strength, considering they ran like ogres.

_The best of us, can find happiness in mih-ih-isery!_

Just as Fang was about to jump in front of her, the girl who he'd somehow become so infatuated with he just couldn't fathom it, when she raised a hand in _his direction_ in a "stop" motion. The other hand she brought up and gave the "bring it on" gesture to the security.

As the guards collided with her, she seemed to have a foot out already. Fang hadn't even seen it move. Then the fight progressed.

_Take a chance, let your body get a tolerance._

Everywhere the guards were, no matter how fast, Max was faster, throwing up blocks like they were nothing and seemingly beating the crap out of them without trying. When the guards turned, Max had a fist waiting, and when they ducked her knees and feet found their stomachs and groins.

When it was over, only a minute after it started, Max had them on the ground, hand cuffed together in a circle, with one boot on ones head.

_I'm not a chance, but a heatwave in your pants._

"Now, do you really wanna mess with me?" Max glared around the room threatningly, her gaze fidgeting between the principal and Macy May. Macy May looked close to crying, in fact, some of her mascara was already trailing down her face because of the pudding. The principal, also, looked very scared.

"Uh... you'll be gone? Like you said... in that note...?" The principal asked in a meek voice. He nodded, stubbornly trying to hold on to his pride, and then muttered something about it being a fair trade that she get her perfectly fine day of mishap for everyone around her so she would leave.

_Pull, a breath, like another cigarette,_

Max nodded, then glared harder at Macy.

Macy screamed, but it was more of a yelling whine, and ran from the cafeteria, and then the principal walked out in a way that was probably supposed to be dignified, but looked more cowardly.

_Palms up, I'm tradin' 'em, tradin' 'em._

When they were gone, Max sat down at a table and began picking at the pizza on her tray. _She can't seriously expect everyone to just start eating again, can she...?_

No sooner than Fang thought it, the very quiet people in the cafeteria slowly started talking again, eating the remains of the food fight just seven minutes previous.

_I'm the oracle, in my chest._

--

After school had ended, and everyone had cleared out, Fang was helping one of the janitors clean up the lunchroom because he knew that Miss Daisy had trouble with her knees these days, and so it was hard for her to get at the grime under the tables.

Miss Daisy had gone to take her break, because she hadn't eaten all day, when Fang heard the door to the cafeteria being pushed open slowly, the hinges squeaking loudly.

_Let the guitar scream, like a fascist._

Following that abomination of a noise came angry shouting in the form of rebellious boy bands. "Whoa, why are you here?" A girls voice said, sounding strangely vulnerable and scratchy.

Fangs head shot up, and he groaned when it hit the bottom of the table he'd been scraping gum off of.

_Sweat it out, shut your mouth, free love on the streets but,_

"Oh. Sorry." Fangs eyes widened as he heard Max sniffle loudly and put some steel in her tone. "I thought I would be the one cleaning this. Sorry if you got in trouble for it... Uh... thanks... I--err, gotta go..." She began backpedaling towards the oak doors again, but by now Fang had stood up fully, and he wasn't on the track team for nothing, after all.

"You're that girl who was kicking the coke machine last week, right?" He caught up to her and clamped a hand around her shoulder. Strange, but elating, tingles ran up and down his arm on contact, and he couldn't seem to let go even if he'd wanted to.

_But in the alley it ain't that cheap! Now,_

Max turned slowly on one foot and her eyes flared in suspicion. "Are you stalking me?"

Fang looked into her eyes, getting lost in them, until she started snapping her fingers in his face, her eyebrows creasing above those delicious and endless pools of chocolate she posessed, and he remembered it was polite to answer when spoken to. "What? Uh, no... I'm the one that took you to the hospital after you passed out from exertion and started coughing up blood?"

_I! Don't! Care what'cha think, as long as it's about, me!_

"Oh. Um. Well, thanks, then. I'll just be on my way..." Max shrugged off his hand and turned around again, hurrying even more this time to get away from him.

"Wait! I--," Fang didn't finish his sentence, because truthfully, he didn't know what he was going to say. That he was quickly becoming obsessed with her? That he sort of had a crush on her, as if he was in kindergarden? That he'd just gone batshit crazy and needed her help?

_The best of us, can find happiness in mih-ih-isery!_

Uh, yeah... no.

Max sighed and faced him again, her eyebrows drawing together and her eyes tearing up. That sight, right there, made Fang ache. It was ridiculous. But he knew he had to, somehow, protect her. She shouldn't be on the brink of crying...

_Said, I! Don't! Care what'cha think, as long as it's about, me!_

He gulped.

Max walked over to him and shoved his shoulders softly, but still hard enough that he stumbled back a foot. _Man, she's freakin' strong..._

_The best of us can find happiness in mih-ih-ih-ih-isery..._

"I'm sorry. You can't, and neither can I. So stop it right now." Looking down, her hair fell around her face and some moisture cascaded in drops to the floor. "I know what you're feeling right now... and I'm sorry. But I gotta go." She smiled when she looked back up, a watery smile, but a smile all the same, and kissed him on the cheek. Then, she reached around and pinched a spot behind his neck, and he lost conciousness.

--

Max looked down at her soul mate, the one she was supposed to watch over, the one who'd saved her life more times than she would ever end up saving his, and she shut her eyes. This was, what? The fifth time she'd had to erase his memories of her?

She had to be the clumsiest, and least sneaky, guardian angel in the world.

* * *

**(Whoa. Okay. That was way longer than I thought it would end up being, and it included emo-ness. So I guess I dont have to mess with the one Im semi-working on at the moment tonight. But youll probably see it later this week... theres really just the ending and editing to do... By the way, I know I never finish long stories, but in a review tell me if you think this oneshot could turn into one??? Pleeease? Virtual cookies for all who do...**

**Anywho; yes, I realize the song doesnt really make much sense at first glance for this fic. Read between the lines, and look up the word oracle, and just know, or hear for yourself, that this songs instrumental represents all that is badass, and therefore goes with Max perfectly.**

**Oookay. Guess that's it. PM me if you want to take over Dethroned. Otherwise, Ill delete it in a month. Im not completely giving up on Idiot Rich Kids yet....**

**Byeee. -Meg)**


End file.
